BadmintonLove
by thefollyofmolly
Summary: Robin is teaching Starfire one of my personal fave sports, Badminton! Will Starfire go pro, or will this story contain fluff and has nothing to do with going pro? I think we all know the answer. (Parings: StarRobin-duh-)


**This is a one shot fic! And I believe you will enjoy it, unless you hate Star/Robin, then…sorry…you want like it. Just to warn you, there are no other characters than Starfire and Robin. So, if you wish to read a fanfiction that has Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg, or any more characters that Starfire and Robin, I suggest you seek another fanfiction! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Starfire and Robin, or their net, or their rackets, or their birdies, or the Teen Titans Roof. And I especially don't own Teen Titans. If I did, well, then I would be more imaginative, now wouldn't I? I also do not own many of the Lemony Snicket references.**

**Claimer: I own this plot. And if an episode of Teen Titans comes out and it has the exact same plot, then they stole it and I am genius. **

**Dedicated: Lelyn. Everyone's favorite roleplayer. If it weren't for her, my writing skills would still be horrible! She probably upped my writing skills more than any teacher, and without even trying! GO LELYN.**

**Summary: Robin is teaching Starfire one of my personal fave sports, Badminton! Will Starfire go pro, or will this story contain fluff and has nothing to do with going pro? I think we all know the answer. (Parings: Star/Robin-duh- and no one else. Since, ahaha, they are the only characters) **

**Main Characters: AS IF YOU DON'T KNOW. **

**Title: BADMINTONLOVE  
Chapter: The Only Chapter In Which Has A Long Title But Is Really Really Really Short**

**  
IMPORTANT NOTE: THIS IS THE EDITED VERSION, IF YOU HAVE READ THE ORIGINAL, I'M SORRY TO SAY, BUT IT SUCKED! SO, I GOT RID OF ALL THE IMATURE FACTORS OF THIS STORY, AND I'M SURE MOST OF YOU ARE GLAD I DID. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTE: THE STORY ITSELF WAS BARELY EVEN TOUCHED. 

WHACK! WHOOSH! The birdie flew across the net to the opposing other.  
"Ah!" Starfire held her racket horizontally and tried to hit it, which she did, but it went behind her and off the roof! "Meep!" Starfire yelped, ran off the edge of the tower and flew head down to catch the falling birdie. She held out her hand like Harry Potter as a seeker and pushed a little more speed then caught it! "Success!" Starfire said as she landed back on the roof. Robin chuckled.   
"Starfire, you hit it backwards, you're supposed to hit _forward," _Robin grinned at this. He had been teaching Starfire Badminton, which consists of a racket, a net, and a birdie, which wasn't the ANIMAL birdie, and he had to explain that to Starfire. The point of the game, which I'm sure most of you know, is to volley the birdie back and forth over the net without letting it touch the ground. Starfire wasn't pro-material, not even an amateur, at this game. But Robin had just been teaching her for about thirty minutes.  
Robin ducked under the net and walked to the other side.  
"Let me help you." Robin suggested, dropping his own racket.  
"No, friend Robin, I will learn my self!" Starfire persisted, she had been for quite awhile  
"You need some help, you can't go pro without knowing how to play!"  
Starfire gave up with a goofy grin. "Oh, alright! Teach me."  
"Gladly." After that, Robin went behind Starfire and put his arms around her, holding her wrists steadily. "Now, only use one hand, you don't need two." Robin took a birdie out of nowhere and put it above Starfire's racket. "Hit it." Robin let go of the birdie and Starfire hit it. The birdie went backward and almost hit Robin his forehead, but he caught it easily in his freehand.  
"You have to hit it forward. See?" Robin took her hands off the racket and replaced it with his own. He hit it and the birdie went forward. Robin pulled another birdie out of nowhere. "You have to angle it forward, not backwards. Now you try." Robin let go of the second birdie and Starfire hit it. The birdie went straight up in the air. "Well, it's a start." Robin said.  
The base of the birdie landed perfectly in the middle of Starfire's racket, which made them both laugh. Robin, once again, took _another _birdie out of nowhere and Starfire hit it, the birdie flew forward and over the net while landing on the other side of the net.  
"Good job!" Robin put his hand up for a high-five and Starfire slowly followed and hit his hand softly. "Hey, Star, give me a real hard high-five!" Robin said cheerfully after the small hit, he knew Starfire had not ever high-fived before, but knew how to do it from others. So Starfire hit his hand and Robin fell on the ground with a dull and throbbing pain in his palm.  
"Oh, I am sorry!" Starfire yelped, kneeling and helping Robin up while touching his shoulders lightly.  
"It's ok." Robin said while rubbing his palm.  
**  
AN HOUR LATER  
**WHACK! WHOOSH! Starfire hit the birdie hard and it went over the net to Robin's side. Robin leaped into the air and…the birdie made a hole in Robin's racket! Robin stared at the hole with an awed face. "Wow, uh, Star. Try not to hit it _too _hard!" Robin told Starfire.  
"I will remember!" Starfire answered.  
Robin took the birdie and tossed in the air and whacked it "over-hand" and it sailed over the net. Starfire flew in the air and hit the birdie, hard, but not _too _hard. Robin returned the birdie and Starfire dived low for it and hit it with her racket held horizontally. The birdie went over the net, barely, and Robin hit back. Starfire leaped into the air and…well…er…spiked it! Robin got hit straight on the forehead and mumbled: "That…hurt…."  
"Robin! Oh, my, I am sorry!" Starfire flew over the net, but her foot got caught on it! She fell over and landed on Robin and gasped as her lips landed on Robins, as did her whole body, and hers and his eyes widened largely. Starfire quickly flew up off of him, but Robin held her hand and pulled her gently back down, this making her gasp.  
"Robin!" She said in surprise but he kissed her lightly. Starfire slowly closed her eyes, trusting Robin to whatever he was doing. Soon Robin ended the kiss by turning over and getting up, he quickly stalked away. Starfire fell on the ground with an "Oof!" She turned on her side while pulling up her upper half and her soft red hair fell over her shoulders. She blinked innocently in a pose that would remind many of a mermaid.  
"Robin?" Starfire repeated, but it wasn't full of surprise but of soft concern.  
"I need to be alone." Robin looked over his shoulder then went through the door into the tower.  
For about fifteen minutes Starfire stayed in her position thinking. Tears had just started as her arms began to tire from supporting her for such a time. Starfire floated up, then sunk to her knees. She put her hands to her face and sobbed with her shoulders shaking.  
_Why did Robin leave me, right after kissing me? _She thought in her vacant mind. Starfire soon felt anger. _How dare he be so… rough! He pulled me down while I was clearly uncomfortable and leaves afterwards without the slightest sincere apology! _Which she forgot to mention that he had _gently _pulled her down, not roughly.  
Starfire slipped into a futile position and hugged herself with mixed feelings of rage and sadness. Was this the way you're supposed to feel after being kissed…?  
"Starfire?" Robin asked gently to the air as he entered the roof. He saw her shacking on the ground and worry immediately filled his head. "Star!" Robin ran to her side and dropped to his knees and put his hand on her shoulder. "Star…?"  
"Get off of _me _you. You. GLEMPORK!" Starfire wretched away from Robin and spun around with her eyes glowing green and her teeth clenched in rage.  
"Starfire, I'm sorry…I didn't think-.." Robin cut off, biting his tongue. He didn't think, he didn't think Starfire would reject him like _this_! His head went low, his spiked hair drooping over his face, which darkened it, and said: "I shouldn't have kissed you back, I assume you might have just liked me a little, I won't make any more assumptions. I'm sorry, Star…fire…" A tear hit the ground. Robin tried to restrain it, but it fell. "I'm so pathetic," Robin whispered under his breath.  
Starfire's glaring eyes softened as she saw the tear drop and heard his words. She stood up and blocked his way from going. Her nose scrunched and tears rimmed her eyes.  
"Robin, I do like you more than a friend, more than just a little bit! I should have not been mad at you for kissing me! And you will _never _be pathetic! You are Robin _my _Boy Wonder!" Starfire burst into tears and fell lightly against Robin's chest. Robin wrapped his arms around her and awkwardly patted her back.

**AN HOUR LATER  
**"Sparkling city lights, sparkling ocean, and sparkling stars above us," Starfire recited and nuzzled her face into Robin's shoulder. They were sitting at the edge of the tower and they had been watching the sun set about a half an hour ago.  
"And your sparkling eyes." Robin said sappily. Starfire sighed and giggled from his words at the same time. "I have a question, Star."  
"Yes?"  
"Can I kiss you again?"  
"Can you?" Starfire teased.  
"I think I can," Robin laughed  
"Your permission is granted." Starfire squeaked. Robin kissed both sides of Starfire's cheeks (yes, the face…) and then her lips. Starfire sighed happily and returned the kiss. Robin kept it steady, not making it any deeper.  
Robin broke off the kiss. "Sparkling love that lasts forever, sparkling soul of the one I know and love," Robin whispered in Starfire's ear as she slowly fell asleep in his arms.

**THE END**

You gotta love the sappy recited poems, man, you just gotta. Ok, you don't gotta, but whatever!

I'm going to give you guys a treat on my upcoming Oneshot(it's still in the works, it's kind of…long)

I Hate Myself For Loosing You: Robin couldn't sleep, all he could think about was Starfire. As he goes into the kitchen to get a glass of milk to calm himself, Starfire is there too. She starts asking many odd questions, then runs off to her room. What's going on? When Robin finds out, it's already too late. She is forced to go back to Tamaran, and holds a grudge against him. When the Titans go to Tamaran for an unexpected visit, something terrible has happened! Can Robin save Starfire and prove his love for her? 


End file.
